List of Urban Terror Equipment
This a current list of weapons that are in Urban Terror. Tier 1 (Primary) Weapons These weapons are usually rifles, like sniper rifles, or automatic machine guns. You are required to have a Tier 1 Weapon. [[H&K G36|-'H&K G36']]: This is an automatic assault rifle with a 2X scope. This gun has 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines per rifle, four if using Extra Ammo. Its firing modes are automatic, burst, and semi-automatic. Many players use this gun because it is an assault rifle but also has a scope, so it is good for camping. It fires 5.56mm Nato bullets. Usually called G36. [[Kalashnikov AK-103|-'Kalashnikov AK-103']]: This is an automatic assault rifle. This gun has 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines per rifle, four if using Extra Ammo. Its firing modes are automatic, burst, and semi-automatic. This gun has 7.62mm Nato bullets, so it is stronger than most assault rifles in the game. Usually called AK103 or AK. [[ZM LR300 ML|-'ZM LR300 ML']]: This is an automatic assault rifle with 30 rounds per magazine and it comes with two extra magazines, four if using Extra Ammo. It comes with 5.56mm Nato bullets and has automatic, burst, and semi-automatic modes. It is usually the weapon of choice of players who are trying to move away from the G36. Usually called LR300 or LR. [[H&K 69|-'H&K 69']]: This is the only grenade launcher in the game. It comes with three extra grenades, six if using Extra Ammo. It can fire in short-range and long-range mode, but only holds one grenade per chamber. Shooting a player will hurt or kill them most of the time. -[[H&K PSG-1|'H&K PSG-1']]: This is one of the two sniper rifles in the game. The PSG-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, holding 8 shots per magazine. The scope goes 2-4-6x magnification. Though not as strong as the SR8, many snipers use this because if you miss, you have a better chance of shooting them again. Also, this is the only sniper rifle that can use the silencer. Usually called PSG1 or PSG. -[[Remington SR8|'Remington SR8']]: This is the other sniper rifle in Urban Terror. It is a bolt action sniper rifle, holding 5 .338 Lapua rounds per magazine. It is the most powerful weapon in the game, usually killing in one shot, even if the player is wearing Kevlar. Due to the bolt action, you have to retract out of the scope after every shot. The scope goes 4-6-8x magnification. Usually called SR8. [[IMI Negev|-'IMI Negev']]: The Negev is the largest gun in the game, holding 90 rounds per belt, but you only have one other belt, two if using Extra Ammo. The Negev shoots 5.56 Nato rounds like the LR300, G36 and M4A1, but it takes more rounds to kill a player than the other guns. The Negev is so heavy, it doesn't allow for a Tier 2 (secondary) gun. This is one of two firearms that do not one-shot-kill if hit the player in the head. Usually called Negev. [[Colt M4A1|-'Colt M4A1']]: The M4 is like the LR300, in which it is an assault rifle and fires 30 rounds per magazine and comes with two extra magazines, four if using Extra Ammo. The rounds are 5.56 Nato, and has automatic, burst, and semi-automatic modes. The M4 is the one of the loudest gun in the game. Usually called M4A1 or M4. Tier 2 (Secondary) Weapons There are only three guns in Tier 2, but these weapons are used if you run out of ammo in the middle of a firefight, or if you need an automatic gun while carrying a sniper rifle. If you are carrying the IMI Negev, you cannot carry a Tier 2 weapon. These weapons can also be selected for Tier 1. [[Franchi SPAS-12|-'Franchi SPAS-12']]: This is the only shotgun in the game. The SPAS holds up to 6 rounds, and can be single loaded or as many as you need. You only get 20 extra shells with this gun. Usually called SPAS12 or SPAS. [[H&K MP5k|-'H&K MP5k']]: This is one of the two submachine guns in the game. The MP5k is a lot like the UMP45, except it fires more rounds in a shorter time, and takes more round to kill a player. It has 30 round, 9mm Luger magazines, and can be used in burst or automatic mode. This is one of two firearms that do not one-shot-kill if hit the player in the head. Usually called MP5K or MP5. [[H&K UMP45|-'H&K UMP45']]: This is the other submachine gun you can select in Urban Terror. It fires 30 rounds like the MP5k, but shoots .45 Auto rounds. The UMP45 can be fired with a normal automatic fire mode, but also the "spam" firemode which is a three-round burst that fires faster than any of other the guns in Urban Terror. The gun discharges slower than the MP5k, but the bullets do more damage than the MP5k, and take less of them to kill a player. Usually called UMP45 or UMP. Tier 3 (Sidearm) Weapons There are only two weapons in this tier, and you must carry one of these two. [[Beretta 92G|-'Beretta 92G']]: This is one of the two handguns in the game. The Beretta uses clips with 15 9mm Luger rounds. The Beretta is weaker than the other choice, the Desert Eagle, but you have slightly more than double the rounds of the Desert Eagle. A silencer and a laser sight can be equipped to this weapon. It is usually called Beretta. [[.50 Desert Eagle|-'.50 Desert Eagle']] (at weapon's choice) or IMI Desert Eagle (DE) .50 AE (in game): This is the other choice of handguns in the game. The Desert Eagle's clip contains 7 .50 AE rounds. These rounds are stronger than the Beretta, and can inflict up to 57% damage to a player if hit in the torso. This handgun cannot be equipped with a silencer, but with a laser sight. Usually called Desert Eagle, Deagle or DE. Grenades There are only two grenades in the game, not including the H&K 69 rounds. [[Grenades|-'HE Grenade']]: This is the only explosive grenade. When armed, it has about a five second timer before it explodes. Being to close to the grenade causes injury (but no bleeding) and sometimes kill the player. Usually called HE, Grenade or Frag. [[Grenades|-'Smoke Grenade']]: This grenade releases smoke when tossed. It provides cover for players, but tactical goggles can see players through the smoke. When the grenade is done smoking, the grenade explodes, but the explosion does not damage players. Usually just called Smoke. Miscellaneous Items and Weapon Attachments You may have up to two or three of these items (including one of the grenades), depending on how many weapons you have chosen. [[KaBar Knife|-'KaBar Knife']]: Every player has a knife pre-equipped with them. This is chosen by pressing "1" on your keyboard during the game. There are two modes of attacking with the knife; Slash and Throw. If you throw the knife, you can retrieve the knife you just threw. Otherwise, you have five knives to throw. Usually just called the Knife. [[Kevlar Armor|-'Kevlar Vest']]: This protects your torso, and stops you from bleeding when you get shot there, but it lowers your stamina, and get worn out faster when you run. Usually called Kevlar. [[Kevlar Armor|-'Kevlar Helmet']]: This protects your head from bleeding when shot at the same time as it reduces damage. Usually called Helm. [[Attachments|-'Silencer']]: This can only be placed on certain weapons, but it makes your firing near-silent. It reduces your weapons firing spread a little. [[Attachments|-'Laser Sight']]: This item reduces your weapons spread in exchange for accuracy. This can give you away, however; especially underwater and in smoke where the beam is completely visible. Also known as the Red Dot. [[Medkit|-'Medkit']]: This allows you to heal other players more if they are injured. This does not allow you to heal them 100%, but up to 90%. If you are being healed by a person and you are holding this, the player will be able to heal you up to 90%, but with the normal healing speed. [[Tactical Goggles|-'Tactical Goggles']]: These goggles make you see your entire battlefield in green (or the color of your choice), and whenever a person or live grenade appears in front of you, a greenish-yellow box surrounds the person and makes you aware of the object. This only allows you to see ahead, however, as your peripheral vision is cut off. It is not recomended in team games because you can't see colours. Usually called Tacs, Tac Goggles, just Goggles or Tac Gogs. [[Extra Ammo|-'Extra Ammo']]: This doubles your initial ammo regimen. Game Specific Items [[Bomb|-'Bomb']]: This item is only found in bomb mode. Only the red team can possess it, while the blue team must stop the red team from blowing up the bomb. [[Flags|-'Flags']]: These items are found in Capture the flag, Capture and Hold and Follow the Leader game modes. In CTF, there is a flag for each team, with the blue flag having the Urban Terror logo on it, and the red flag has the "dragon" logo on it. In CaH, each flag is grey, until you capture the area, and it changes to your team color. In Follow the Leader, one player of the team is set to make his way to the other teams flag. Only in CTF are the flags movable. Deleted Weapons [[Grenades|-'Flashbangs']]: This used to be a grenade available in version 2.6 which would emit a white flash, blinding players that look at it, when it explodes. It could also damage up to 20% health. Upcoming Weapons in 4.2 -'FN P90': A fast submachine gun. Ammo amount has not been announced, but it will probably have 50 bullets in each clip. It is confirmed that the Laser Sight can be attached to the P90 -'.44 Magnum': A powerful handgun that can hold up to six shots. Frozen Sand describes it as “loud, accurate, and lots of power”. -'Benelli M4 Super 90': A fast semi-auto shotgun that can hold up to 8 shots and comes with 24 extra shots. -'MAC-10': A submachine gun. NOTE: This has not been announced by Frozen Sand but are clearly seen in an official video on Youtube. Trivia *In Urban Terror 2.6, the AK103 could not have attachments. *The UMP45 used to have only 25 bullets in each magazine, and instead of the "spam" mode there was a two-round "burst" mode, in version 2.6 of the game. *The Negev used to hold 150 rounds per belt, but allowed no attachments in version 3.2 of the game. *The Beretta is a Beretta 92g, but Urban Terror's official website says it is a Beretta 92fs, which it is not. *Tactical Goggles used to be Nightvision goggles in earlier versions of the game. *When using yellow Tactical Goggles, the boxes surrounding players will be green. *The HE Grenade and the Flashbang in version 2.6 had two firemodes; Arm on Release and Instant Arm. *Grenades in 2.6 exploded after about 3 seconds after arm, about 2 seconds faster than in 4.1. *The knife used to follow the laws of gravity back in 2.6, but since 3.2 it hasn't done that, infact it goes a bit upwards. *The AK103 and the MP5K sounded different in 2.6.